Cinccino Love Stories 2 Under Her leaves
by Wish counselor
Summary: A Complete Revival of my personal favorite love story of Remy being reborn as a minccino and raised by his once pet turned mother. This time, I revised a lot of the scenes in here. Mostly the same but vastly improved and rewritten. I actually had to rethink of the Lilligant anatomy during my work here. Rating MA for more grown up concepts of breeding and themes of sex.


It has been three days since my best friend, Tilie the Petilil, grew sick. She's at the hospital hut with nurse Audino as of now. My best friend looks like a plant bulb that looks like a preschooler human girl that I find sometimes at the stone bridge near our home. She doesn't have paws and legs like me though.

I forgot! I'm a Minccino named Remy. Meema is having a conversation with Tilie's mom, Lilligant the dancing flower, at our house. I find her looking almost human like the way she dances and walks.

Anyways, about my friend, we've known each other since we were very young. I had to admit she's very energetic to me. Yet I can say she's so shy when it comes to peeping at humans near the big stony bridge. Two years ago, I used to tease the local human residents with my paw touching one of their feet wearing come kind of hardened fur just for me to clean it a bit with my gray tail. I had to do it quickly so I will not be caught by those round ball thingies that human trainers use. It took me a while to convince my friend that it is fun to toy with them whenever possible when we were still very young. Over the following days we continued doing this game. It became a game that we commonly play. Please don't remind me on how extreme she can be with our game at one time to the point she has lay down on another human's leg without being noticed. She nearly put us both in danger of being caught by those round shrinking balls. I may be fast but she is not swift. We lost some of our village friends due to those things whenever they wanted to travel with those people or get caught in an unexpected encounter. Sometimes, we met humans wearing orange caps with various human things inside their little pouches that protect some of us from being captured by other human trainers. I only find that type of human more approachable to show myself at times near the stone bridge.

Ever since we bid goodbye to all of our long gone friends, something has been urging me to be closer to her. I don't know how to say this but I developed a big brother instinct, as how nurse Audino tells me, to my last remaining best friend even if Tilie is not my sister. Our village nurse really loves pairing the two of us together. For Tilie, she seems to be okay playing it out around her by calling me her poke nidoking charming. While I do love her greatly as a best friend, I still do not see her convincing me to be her one and only mate. Hence, I set it aside.

Yet right now, she seems to be less active. As seasons go by, she's slowly getting sick as if her bulb like body looks is crumbling like autumn leaves with the green color drying up. She told me three days ago that if I could give her a Sun Stone, we could play with each other again. What always stuck with me is that there is a game she wanted to play only with me, which is why for the past three days ever since she was on Audino's hospital, I have been looking for a Sun Stone just for her. If only our drilbur residents were still here, I would have had one piece of it today.

With a bit of help from the river lapras, it points out to me and meema that we need to go to a place humans call Victory Road. Since my mama is known around our village, I see her as my real hero. Bringing only ourselves, meema and I start our walk towards this mountain filled with stones and very strong humans.

* * *

On a goal to get ourselves a sun stone and other stones, me and meema travel west from our home while we stay hidden on the outskirts of a big human city with tall diamond blue buildings and glowing ground. The resident river Floatzel we encountered a while ago tells us to head north of the city and climb the mountain road ahead. When we reach the northern exit of the city's outskirts, we continue walking on the mountain road.

As we are about to take a turn, I hear a human girl shout to us our names. "Hey! It's a Cinccino! With a child too! Awesome! I get to have two pets for my journey!" looking behind me, I see a long orange hair girl holding two of those shrinking balls with black and gold patterned designs that the humans use to catch my friends and join them. I don't want a journey with a human now. The sight of those things growing big makes my feet feel like melting on the ground.

As if a warm paw touches my left paw, meema wakes me up from where I stand, "Remy! Run!" without looking back, both of us run as fast as we can to high ground. However, the longer we run, the closer we get to a human guy wearing black clothes near the gate. If we get spotted, we are done for. Both of us will not see each other again. "Son! Look at me! Just look at me! Just keep running!"

"Get away from them girl! You two! Stand aside!" as I look out of the trees, a big pokémon that meema calls a bouffalant charges forward on the same road we're running. Feeling meema's paw grabbing my arm, we turn left and continue running towards the bushes. As we are close to diving head first in the bush, we can hear the human girl screaming afraid of the bouffalant that is chasing its target. Moments later, the running human, with its screaming mouth, fades away. Looking back at the road, I see a mess of paw prints on the dirt made by our savior. As if nothing bad happens to it, it approaches us while meema and I come out of the bush. After meema tells me what type of pokémon this puffy head fur mon is, I tell it, "Thank you for saving us mister bouffalant." Besides my thanks, its gold rings on its horn sparkles lightly.

"I just do what I do best little child. Your kind is something my colony rarely get to see little cinccino. What brings you two here?" with such a deep voice mixing with his moo moos, it gives me an idea that he's an old one like meema.

"Me and my son are looking for stones on the mountain over there. It's for my son and his friend." Meema points her paw of the mountain ahead guarded by a big human made door.

"Looking for evolution stones on Victory Road? Well, looks like you need a flying pokemon to get you two there and back here. I hear that the Excadrills there are trading lots of stones to their local residents today. You could find one there now while you can. Do you have any flying pokemon companions with you?" we shake our heads sideways. "I can help you with your problem. Just follow me." following the big hairy bull deep in the bushes and trees, we stop at a nearby tree with a black bird roosting on the branch. Then mister bouffalant knocks on the tree with his horns shaking it for a bit as this lady bird squawks awake. "Sorry if I break you napping. But two pokemon want to go on victory road for the on- going trade."

Hearing the birdy lady squawking badly, meema and I are about to expect it to start complaining like a bad pokemon. But when we get to see her face, all three of us recognize each other. "Squwak! Ain't ya a mama now Cinna. What brings you two to call Mandy, the scout, in the middle of my hunting break?" This mandibuzz is a friend of my mom who gives us berries and other things from time to time. Seeing the pichu skull tied to her head reminds me on how scary looking she is when I was still young. Even today, her bone wearing style, mostly black colored feathers, and bits of white colored mane still scares me which does not match her friendliness. After a bit of chatting, she carries us to the big mountain mister bouffalant calls victory road.

When we get to land on the nearby cave entrance where the trading is happening, we come across a pokemon shinning in pink with some blue stripes with metallic claws carrying various stones. It is then now I know what evolution my past drilbur friend would evolve to. When meema asks for two evolution stones to this shiny excadrill, she's more than willing to give two for free to us if we clean up the stones she just dug out for her. Taking up the task, we wag our tails and begin polishing each of the valuable stones it needs to trade. It's really easy for both meema and me to rid of the dirty mess that the earth made. Luckily for us, I get to clean my birthday present for my best friend while mom gets her shiny stone she's been looking for.

When we exit the cave, I see a group of gray pokémon with mandibles carrying chunks of rock filled with green moss towards the left of the mountain. As we approach Miss Mandy, another lizard pokémon with green and gray armor coupled with horns that appear to grow on the side of its mouth checks on the things we picked up. It asks us as to how we get these things, meema tells the post pokémon of the cleaning duty we just did. With that said, we ride on top of Miss Mandy's back.

As we talk out and about Tilie's birthday, for Miss Mandy, she suggests to me that I give her the sun stone to turn it into a necklace that my best friend can wear. Agreeing to her idea, she flies us back to her home first as she and mama make my present better. Even if she nerves me down by her presence, playing with her two vullaby daughters eases me for a while. They really love to collect things like human trainers, but their love for bones is something that I struggle to understand for it looks like a dirty past time to do. I'm ok being messy with berries, but bone collecting is something that urges me to just wipe my tail on those things and clean it. When everything is done, Miss Mandy carries us back to our home near Village Bridge as Mandibuzz calls it.

* * *

As soon as Miss Mandibuzz flies away into the sky, meema wishes me a good time as I run back to Miss Audino's hospital. Just as I arrived at Tilie's hospital room, we greet each other for a while. With my paws and the present on my back, I ask her, "…Guess what I found Tilie?" building a feeling of wanting is something that I see needed for my best friend.

"Please tell me it's a Sun Stone! Is it a sun stone?" I couldn't help but giggle at her desire for once. "Look at this!" As I show her the beads, her face ends up opening her little mouth.

"Is that … a sun stone?" I nod at her question for I know who really made it for her birthday. "Remy. It looks like a necklace a Misdreavus has instead of a sun stone. How can you do that?"

"Meema and I travel together to a big mountain way upward and find this sun stone. With help from my mama's friend, she build this so you can wear it on your neck. Isn't that awesome?" I wag my tail and twitch my big ears as I smile at her lovely face.

"Little Remy, climb on the leaf bed and hang it on her neck. Ohhh if only I had hired a smeargle, I would have had a picture of you two together painted on this wooden frame." While Nurse Audino sets a small stump for me to climb up, her head seems to wander all around the place. For how she really wants us two to be mates, it unnerves my day to day friendship. "I'm certain once winter comes, she will be forced to sleep with the little chinchilla…" just as I'm about to blow out some heat from my cheeks, I ignore our nurse's little chat.

As I hang it to her neck, I cheer her a "Happy birthday" until I witness her glowing up evolving. She grows with the white light all over herself as I see her grow tall to that of a fifteen year old human girl. As the light disappears, she blooms a red petal with a yellow tiara on top of her head. Along with her change is that she's now walking on feet like I am, plus she developed a leafy gown like cloth all over her body with alternating colors of green and dark green. To top it all off, she's wearing the beady sun stone on her neck. I feel so hot just from looking at her evolved. With all of the dry green colors out of her body, she gets down from the bed with her four tiny yellow feet as I stand on the bed gazing at her new look.

"Wow. Tilie. You … you are … cute, and tall. Like your meema, a bit smaller than her, but you … look like a human trying to … catch me … as your first pokémon." For how big she becomes, as the small one that I played and lived with for eight years, something seems to blossom inside my emotions. As I watch one of her new leafy arms and paws touch her lips, she releases a small heart floating towards my face for me to catch it with my paw.

Both of us had moments where we talk to each other with our heads close to each other. I should normally be normal about it. This time, her eyes are looking in the depths of my very being. The moment her other leafy arm caresses my left cheek, I gaze at her newly grown face along with her little mouth grown a little bit more. Our lips touch each other for the first time. In my head, it screams at me to pull away. However, her beauty is too good to not appreciate. Our new 'kiss' ends quickly. Setting her newly formed head close to one of my ears, she whispers, "Remy, being the only true friend left, I fell in love with you for being an optimistic pokémon. You may not want me to be your mate, but I can make you love me. Remember our little secret encounter?" I slowly nod my head close to her white face, "Please come at my place at my place tonight. I have a gift only for you, my prince charming." Standing on Nurse Audino's leaf bed with my face steaming out my boiling feelings, Tilie leaves the hut.

* * *

Sunset is about to end. After I told meema on what happened at the hospital along with my plans for tonight, meema immediately approves it. I only had a few times where she is ok letting me be with what I want to do. Upon seeing Tilie and Miss Lilligant's hut, Miss Lilligant happily greets me with a smile. She feeds me a few Grepa berries she had grown on her garden. I ask her as to where my best friend is, she tells me that she is waiting for me at her bedroom.

"Little Remy, my daughter tells me to make the surprise better. I know that you do not like being blindfolded. But bear it for her. Ok?" As Tilie's meema stick two leaves, glued by a string shot from Sewaddle String, on my eyes, I feel a bit nervous for not being able to see anything. As Tilie's meema lifts me up like a baby pokémon, a familiar sweet scent is around me. It does not smell like Miss Lilligant's spicy berries. Rather, the real sweet scent that loves eating sweet flavored berries. Once I am set down somewhere, my fur shivers wondering as to who knows where I am now. But I feel so close to touching someone's body with something leafy caressing my body. _"Who is touching me now? Is it Miss Lilligant? Or Tilie?"_

As I felt the paws touch my head, it slowly removes the leaves on my eyes. Just before I can see my surroundings, a pink shiny heart blows up on my face. "Thanks for the gift Remy. Here is my present from you. Relax now my little friend. It's my advance birthday gift to you." hearing Tilie's attractive voice soothes out my worries. Being on the receiving side, the two of us kiss each other on the lips once more. Unaware of my own thoughts, while I gaze in her beautiful cheri berry colored eyes, her tongue swirls inside of my mouth while I wrap my own tongue on hers. Odd as it is, I just go with her flow. This bond that I am having now triggers a tingly feeling in my lower body to slowly stiffen as if I have to pee now but also not really in the need to pee yet. When my pee thingy pokes her newly formed chest, my heartbeat colors my face red once again.

"Looks like I have a dirty pokémon. I need you to clean me up somewhere special. Can you clean me, please?" Without pointing me as to what part of her body should I clean, I felt her leafy arm caressing my tail. With a little squeeze, my pee thing shivers and stiffens harder. "Get me cleaned up my little nidoking charming." Pulling my lower body closer to her face, she immediately starts sucking on my pee thing. While I can polish some parts of her body, her licking makes me hump my hips on her pretty face every now and then. However, her arms keep me firmed on her head whenever I want to pull it out. For a moment, I am embarrassed by myself for playing along this game of hers. But her vibrating warm mouth makes me want to hump her face some more. I see this feeling that my body just loving what it is doing to my friend. When I stop wagging my tail, he body's smoothness tells me that she is sparkly clean already. When I have the urge to pee, I tried to pull out of her mouth. However, she holds me back. It does not take long for me to release it and spill it on her flustering smiley face.

Since her bed is hugging the wall, Tilie gets up for her to set her upper body resting on the wall. While I stand close to her feet, the scent of sweet berries grows stronger. "Tilie, I smell something good." With the window above the hut shining down on us, it relieves me to see my surroundings.

"You see a pink hue there? I want you to crawl inside me. The remaining mess is there." If any messy is there, I want to clean it for her. In between her stretched four yellow feet reveals a white leafy body with a pink line slightly open wide enough to possibly fit my entire body. I dug a few burrows at Miss Lilligant's farm just for me to place things. The idea of digging inside a living pokemon's body makes my fur stiffen. "You scared that my pussy is gonna eat you? Don't worry. It is not like that loudred from before." Here I am feeling weak in front of the only pokémon that sees me as a true mate. I do not like being reminded of that moment. Since she is my girlfriend, or soon-to-be-mate, I tell myself that she asks me to do something where I am the only one she trusts. Touching the sides of her little flesh lips, I stretch it wide open and insert my head to begin my crawl to the source of the scent. Once my feet and tail are inside, I dive deep in her body.

Wriggling myself inside her hugging leafy muscles, Tilie keeps on muffling her shouting. My crawl happens to be triggering her reactions and squeezing body. A bit unsettling where little light is shining the faint pink muscles I'm touching. Upon reaching a wall of flesh, I press my paws forward just to see more of her inner body with this evolution of hers. Once I push myself out, much more moonlight gives me a much better look as to where I may be in my mate's inner body. "You know why your mom keeps you away from the forest on certain days?" she asks. As I check her, two decently sized white legs are slightly stretched open. Looking behind my tail, a thicker white body muscle thingy appears to have some stretches on the sides. Perhaps that is where her legs are clinging for this short measured flesh that I entered through oddly connects to her four feet.

"No." I can somehow see something wet in between her legs thanks to the moon light piercing her leafy skirt. With her gentle heartbeat echoing around me, it eases my body in a strange way.

"Do you recall the day when we found a Plusle playing with a Minun in a different way?" such a sweet voice from Tilie tells me that she will not let me pass away from this. She is determined to make me have her as her one and only mate tonight.

"I remember. You told me that it is called mating. Are we playing that game now?" setting my paws on her inner legs, I rub her beautiful inner legs from inside her body makes her coo lightly. While I am insider her body, I see myself also not being really inside her. Rather, her leafy gown seems to cover these inner parts of hers.

"Of course! You will be the first one to play this game with me! See my pink flesh? Something from me is spilling. Scoop a bit with your paw and lick it. I do not pee like you. Taste me." taking Tilie's suggestion, I rub my paw to try out the strange thing that is making her dirty. As I lick it with my tongue, it strangely tastes like sweet Magost Berries. Not to mention, the sweet scent makes me hungry for more of that juice-like liquid, "How do I taste Remy?"

"It tastes sweet. Can I … have more?" I am greeted by the familiar pink cloud that she uses when she was still a tiny Petilil. With the pink cage trying to keep me in, my pee thing starts to swell more intensely than a while ago as if my body is telling me to do what that male plusle did to the female minun's pee thing. It seems to be a lightly blurry memory but my girl friend still remembers it all clearly.

Her inner legs begin to spread a bit more as I turn my head back to see that burrow of flesh close on me. "Better drink it from my hole before it gets dry. Love me and my body." As I smell that sweet scent coming from her hole, everything just gets foggy as I lick and drink her wetness with my tongue. It tastes way better than any Grepa berry that I've eaten in my life as I lick a girl's sweetest body part.

* * *

After my afternoon training with my mom on how to use growth to expand my inner body for Remy to indulge and knowing my new body, this really feels like a reward that I had been waiting for two season cycles. My meema taught me on the combees and pidgeys of mating seasons ago. When she showed me the origin of where I grew inside her through inserting myself inside her similar to what I did to Remy, I was amazed as to why we Lilligants can mate with just about any male. Meema said that our vaginas are big enough to accommodate some of the biggest pokémon that are known. However, the big mons only deals with the muscles whenever they have sex. They can definitely touch the smaller vagina hole covering the cervix and possibly inseminate us. However, our cervixes are covered by a small flesh of muscle in between the white muscular legs we use to balance our dancing and walking. Hence, our leaf gowns act both as our skin and the outer muscle to absorb light. So if a small male pokémon crawls their way inside our vaginas and insert their penises in our smaller vaginas, they are pleasuring our wombs where our ovaries holding our seeds await a male's tasty sperm. That is what I want my prince charming to do to me.

Continuing to release my scent to Remy, I'm sure that he won't resist me from letting him pound my newly bloomed pussy with his little dick. But now, I keep on moaning as he already inserts his tongue deep inside me, sucking and eating me out. It continues for who knows how long. But he has a nasty habit of biting my inner pussy like a Liepard eating its prey. I'm sure he won't just rip my pussy to eat it for himself. He's no Luxray in terms of food. I can't help but get excited on how pleasurable it would be to have my best friends dick inside me amidst the small bits of pain. For now though, he's kissing and suckling my pussy passionately.

He is so deep inside now that he hit my most sensitive bump inside me with his tongue; he is craving every drop of juice that I constantly produce for him. Moaning is all that I can do until I hit my climax and blast my best friend's mouth and face with my essence for a while. Inside my pussy that's closer to my womb, I can feel it getting hotter. I need him in me now to douse it and become my mate forever.

Hearing him pant in exhaustion from within, I feel his furry stick in between his legs bumping on my inner body, "Tilie. I feel a bit painful in between my legs. I kinda clean your mess, but I … my pee thing is stingy now."

While a part of me feels sorry to hear his aching yelps, I oddly enjoy being the one telling others what they should do. For now, I'm mating him to benefit both of us, "You want to make it disappear?" As he tells me to tell him what he should do, I instruct him on inserting his swelling stick all the way inside my aching pussy close to my actual womb. It takes me just a while to encourage him to go for it with all of his worries about me. When I get to make him bury his pee-stick inside my smaller pussy, both of us moan in pleasure. He is quite big for a minccino for almost four inches. Yet I feel that painful sting within me upon the end of his pee-stick slamming my cervix and heating up inside. I clench my teeth for a bit.

"Tilie! Are you okay? What should I do now?" catching my breath for a while, I notice the small bulging of Remy himself being inside my skirt. Perhaps Maam Audino is right about something I can do with him during winter seasons.

"I'm okay. Thanks for that." hearing that kind thing from him leaves me wanting my friend to use my pussy in any way possible. Concentrating on my now occupied pussy, I released another scent that makes him crave for it: my pleasure juice.

I assume he is sniffing me for I can feel his very stress of wanting to relieve his heat through his pee-stick shaking inside my cervix and womb. "Tilie. Uhh-I … I-I-I want to do … something about this stinging ache. It is not disappearing. What am I eating from you a while ago?" stretching out my legs, I set them in between my little boy's furry back and my bigger vagina muscles.

"This is a girl's vagina that you are eating a while ago. In fact, my vagina is my gift for you to play with tonight. I need you to completely mate me. You know why your pee-stick is making you stingy? You have something inside you that must release inside me. Do as I say." With a nod from him, "Pull your thing inside me out for a bit," with my legs crossed, he uses it as his foothold almost pulled out of me until I stop his movement with my newly obtained legs, "Now push inside me. As deep as you can." As he pushes himself down, both of us let out another moan. "Pull out a bit." He follows so until only his tip remains inside me. "Repeat it. It's up to you if you wanna do it slowly or quickly. Whatever you do, don't pull it out completely and stop. I am yours, and you are mine. Make me your mate Remy!"

* * *

As I sniff at her wonderful scent, my body feels much harder and energetic to do what Tilie teaches me to do. Just now, all of my nerves about being a parent are set aside. Playing with my best friend as her mate, one part of me just wants to go with and have fun making her my mate forever. Recalling that one time found two pokemon doing what we are doing now, I'm excited to feel what it is like to be in that moment. _"It's just me and her pussy, my pussy."_ If my stingy pee-stick stops its aching on my body, my humping begins. Pounding everything I can to her pussy, I go as fast as I can in her pussy with as much strength as I can. Oh it's so good that I'm feeling better the more I do it. It makes me glad to hear my best friend squeal joyfully. Looks like I finally know how to relieve myself ever since I felt that pain when I saw that pair "hump" their hips with each other. "You're so warm." This playtime makes me comfortable all around my body and my tail waggles faster as I pummel her vagina to hear her muffled screams blissfully.

"Pound me Remy! POUND ME HARD!" hearing those from Tilie along with me sniffing her vaginal smell, I continue to hump myself on her vagina as if I'm using pound at her inner body.

"Tilie! H-how …nngh… deep … is it? How much-ahh-you want?" I felt my hips being pushed closer to hers by her white legs.

"As deep _-ohhh-_ as you can _–aaahhh-_ imagine. But you are –aaaahhhhh- kissing my womb! AAHH!" As I look to my sides, I see her upper legs stretch much wider with her joints touching her dress. I cannot tell how long I have I been doing this. But I feel like releasing something inside her the longer I continue on pounding here. Her scent makes my pee-stick tingle, telling me to release it inside her. Looking back at what we saw from the two rodents, the plusle tells his mate that his thing called a penis releases sticky milk inside the minun's hole dubbed as a pussy. I still find it strange to know that us males actually have milk. For me, it just comes out of my pee-stick. What if I end up urinating instead of what that minun releases inside that girl? Hope Tilie won't mind about it if that happens. "Faster! Harder!"

" _Looks like I need to quick attack her pussy."_ If pounding feels better, quick attacking her is even better when I hump at her. It went over quickly as she just pees something sweet scented and sticky rather than the usual pee. But by now, I'm hitting a different kind of fleshy wall, one that willingly opens whenever I hit it. But after a couple smacks, I released that building tension within me going inside Tilie's fleshy vagina until I felt her smaller muscles squeeze me and release more of her vagina juices. Coating my pee-stick, I rest my upper body on her body I stop my humping for now. That is when the swelling of my pee-stick releasing the milk or white pee in my new mate's vagina and womb. It gives me a faint view on what looks like her newly formed breasts.

Even if my body is tiring out by now, I just want to go on some more. I just tell myself that I'm just staying within her loving body, rutting her vagina is now my most favorite playtime. _"How does she make that sweet smelling scent inside her body?"_ Slowly as I hump my thing inside her pussy, I try to do some more until I just stop with my head lying on her belly.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, I bask on the green light that Tilie's leaves make as the morning sun shines on her. Still. The feeling of mating my friend last night eases me from my own thoughts. It's then when I look at my little body, my thing is still inside her vagina: only not so hard. Pulling myself out of her fleshy leaf body, her small vagina closes itself back to normal with a pinkish hue left from the action last night. Besides my lower body being messy and sticky, I need to reach the river and give myself a bath for I admire the mess I made for my mate. I give her small pussy a quick kiss before turning around and start crawling my way out through her larger vagina tunnel. Halfway through it, I felt her tunnel being pulled back briefly. I figure that it connects itself to the smaller vagina I rutted last night. Eventually, the fleshy tunnel tightens up a bit. Perhaps her legs are being connected to it besides her feet. Popping my head out of her skirt, her eyes just open up like the morning sun calling a new day.

"Morning Mister Remy and Miss Tilie. You two had a ride last night. I am happy for you two. Come, breakfast is set." After Miss Lilligant gives me some berries for breakfast, she brings me back home to my mom's house after a bath in the river. This time, both of us are fine being naked next to each other.


End file.
